Unfolding of a New Story
by lolliipxps
Summary: When Darkness takes the Destiny Islands, Sora is taken. What will happen now that Sora doesn't have his friends? What is the true agenda? AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I just simply write fanfiction..**

Life on the Destiny Islands had always been great, everyone who lived there (for the most part) had been happy. Sure, the Islands weren't that big and since no one could really leave, fun had to be found. But all was simple and good. Even if they always wanted to go out and have a proper adventure, at least they had their dreams. After all, maybe if they dreamed enough, one day their dreams would come true. They could go out, see other worlds, see all of the things they've never seen before. But now that was all just memories.

Sora had no idea where he was now. Now he was lost in a world that seemed to be full of nothing but darkness. Not a single soul was in sight, not his friends, not anybody. If there was he wouldn't be able to see them in this darkness. For the first time in his life, Sora was truly lost and if he wasn't so brave, he might've been terrified.

He couldn't help but remember how happy he was just the day before. He'd finally been able to beat Riku in that damned race! Maybe it was childish, but little things like that made him happy. Even got to name the raft they would have used to depart the Island, sure impressed Kairi (which was his true goal.)

 _Look at you Sora, you finally won one for a change._ Sora could hear Riku chuckle in his mind. _So what are you going to name it?_

The brunette shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about yesterday, it wasn't going to make him feel any better about his current reality. It would only make him miss the previous day more. When he was worry free. But something else happened that day, something weird. Looking back now, he could see what moment had brought him to where he was now.

 _Sora was hovering his fingers over the cave drawing that Riku, Kairi, and himself had drawn up. He couldn't help but smile as he did so before he could hear footsteps behind him, Quickly getting up and turning around. Nobody was there. "Huh? Whose there?" He shouted and then he saw a robed figure._

 _"I've come to see the door to this world," The voice said cryptically as the stranger appeared to be watching Sora, "This world has been connected."_

 _Confused now, Sora faced them directly and rose an eyebrow. "Wh-What are you talking about?"_

 _There was a brief silence before the stranger continued. "Tied to the Darkness, soon to be eclipsed."_

 _Now Sora was starting to freak out. It wasn't just how the man was talking, but his movements, everything. And it was annoying him. "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this!" He paused for a moment before tilting his head. "Where did you come from, huh?"_

 _"You do not yet know what lies beyond this door." Sora now wondered if this stranger was from another world.. "There is so very much to learn, you understand so little."_

 _Sora huffed, glaring at the stranger, "Oh yeah? Well you'll see! One day I'm going to get out and learn what's out there."_

 _"A meaningless effort," the voice simply said, "One who knows nothing, can understand nothing." Sora briefly looked away and at the door. However, the moment he looked back, the figure was gone._

At the time Sora really hadn't thought anything of it. It just sounded like a whole lot of nonsense. So why would he take it seriously? When the stranger disappeared he'd even thought it was all just in his head. But he was thinking on a totally different level now, he could now see that it was all foreshadowing him. Warning him of what would happen the next time he woke up.

"Riku, Kairi," Sora shouted into the darkness, calling out in friends names in the hopes that he would hear them, or at least get some response. However, It was the same response as the one he'd gotten before; pure silence. However, he wasn't the type of person who just gave up, he never was. Then again, maybe his friends were in a safer place and this place didn't seem to be.

As minutes passed by Sora began to feel like the was the only one in this place. That he would be doomed to walk alone. Loneliness was a feeling Sora had never felt before, but he was positive that that was the exact feeling that was setting in. He was sure he'd been wondering for at least an hour, sure felt like it. "Riku! Someone answer me!" Sora cried out.

Your friends aren't here," A voice finally said. It was definitely not Riku or Kairi's voice, but a response nonetheless. This caused the brunette to look around for the source of the strange voice. In the back of his mind he could recognize the voice, but he wasn't thinking clearly enough to register the thought. "They abandoned you you on the Island when the darkness came.

Sora shook his head in disbelief immediately. "Look, I don't know who you are but you don't know my friends. Riku was even with me before I showed up here, he had my hand!" He protested as he continued to search but he couldn't pinpoint the location. It almost seemed like it was all around him. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

Suddenly the same robed figured that he had seen before in the cave appeared in right in front of him. The boy's eyes widened and took a few steps back to get some distance from the stranger, clearly wanting nothing to do with him. This only made the stranger laugh as he took that many steps forward. Then, ever so slowly, the stranger pulled down his hood. Amber eyes were staring down, examining the boy in front of him with a flash of amusement.

"Silly, naive boy, Your friend let you go and left with that girl," The stranger said as he took another step, taking in the boys appearance. Now that he was close enough, he could get a better look at the boy. "You are here because I brought you here."

Sora at first did nothing, choosing instead to focus on the man's appearance. Whoever this was, had the same color hair as Riku, this bothered him. He was properly freaked out now, more than before. And just the way the man was looking at him with those striking amber eyes like he was prey. He was not comfortable with this at all. However, he maintained a strong look, not wanting to give this stranger the satisfaction. "Well then get me out of here, I want to be with my friends," He snapped, "They're probably looking for me right now!"

Any attempt to phase the stranger didn't work and within seconds he was in his face. There was no more space between them and sky blue orbs met amber. Upon closer inspection of the boy, he could see that he bore a resemblance to Ventus. Most importantly, this boy was practically identical to Vanitas. Everything about them matched, the way his body was shaped, his facial structure. All but the color of the hair and eyes. This in itself was quite interesting.

There was so much light in this boy, possibly the brightest light he'd ever seen. He would be blinded if his own darkness wasn't so thick. However, he could sense darkness. It was but a tiny speck, so tiny he almost missed it, but it was there. Ansem now knew that there was more to this boy. There was no doubt that his original would want him.

"You're being blinded by the light, but we will extinguish that light." Ansem said cryptically but calmly before grinning at Sora, and without warning he swung at him hard enough to knock him out before slinging him over his shoulder. "My older self will be pleased."

 _ **So I just got this idea the other day and kind of want to see how it goes. Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
